


I will always be here for you

by ChaoticLesbian



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bisexual Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This is such a crack, im so freaking sorry, the fanart is on my tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: ITS AN ACTUAL TAG XDI said id write the fanfic, and I did. I blame whoever suggested Weid in the Live, however you are a legend XDWill comforts Spencer after Emilys 'Death'
Relationships: William LaMontagne Jr./Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I will always be here for you

Spencer didn't know who else to turn to. Emily was dead and JJ randomly disappeared. He didn't want to bother the team and so, found himself slowly approached the threshold of the Jareau household. He knocked twice before the door swung open, revealing a messy haired Will LaMontage.  
"Spencer?" His tiredness clear in his voice,  
"Do you mind if I come in?" Will didn't reply, he just opened the door further, allowing room for the young genius to walk in. The house was quiet.  
"I've just put Henry to bed, come. sit." Spencer let Will lead the way, taking note of the way their hands slowly brushed up against one another. He pushed past it before flopping down next to the other man.  
"What's going on?"  
"Em's dead and J's gone. I don't want to bother the team, but I also don't want to be alone." Will stared at him for a moment, opening his arms. He didn't expect the profiler to smile slightly, leaning into his touch. He was surprisingly comforted by it, and held the younger man gently.  
"I know. It's going to be hard for a while, but you have me and Henry here to help you through it if you need it."  
"Thank you will. I mean it." They didn't say anything else. Spencer slowly breathed in the scent of Wills cologne, letting his eyes fall shut. Will took notice of how his body relaxed and his breathing evened out. Softly placing a kiss to Reids head, he cuddled him closer, falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
